Dream
by Ou Yang Jing
Summary: Yeah, um, remember when Yuna fell into that hole in the chamber of the fayth and then she met Shuyin? Well, there you go...


_**The first word was "dream"**_

_**from the middle of sleep**_

_**which secretly accompanies**_

_**the darkness in my heart**_

_**The second word was "wind"**_

_**directing my journey**_

_**from God's arms,**_

_**fanning wings**_

_**As if counting the melting sorrows,**_

_**Yet another golden apple fell**_

_**Not even looking at the scenery,**_

_**there's the place you're going**_

_**With merely a single life**_

_**you struggle to reach that place**_

_**An old magic book; moon-drops; the curtain of night - **_

_**Only a premonition of meeting someday**_

_**we can fly**_

_**we have wings**_

_**we can touch floating dreams**_

_**call me from so far**_

_**through the wind in the light**_

_**The third word was "hum"**_

_**caught by straining ears**_

_**as I softly release **_

_**your trembling arms.**_

_**- Voices by Yoko Kanno ( I think )**_

Dream

This morning I thought I awoke...

_The sweet smell of wildflowers blowing through the wind first aroused my senses. the gentle wind softly kissed my skin. As I opened my eyes, a kaleidoscope of colors filled my vision. I found myself in a meadow. To my every side were flowers. Pyreflies danced around the field. A waterfall seemed to materialize to my right and small fairies wafted through the mists. I saw no sign of people around me; no buildings, or any man-made structures for that matter. Small beams of light filtered through what I could only describe as pink "clouds"._

_ 'Am I dead or something?' The last thingI remembered was falling and then the darkness suddenly overtaking me._

_I slowly pushed myself up from the ground and sat up. ' Is this a dream? It feels too real to be a dream.'_

_I carefully gpot to my feet and walked around. As I brushed through the flowers, hundreds of butterflies fluttered around. I bgan to walk toward what I thought was an exit to the field, but as I neared the "end", all I found was a drop-off. It looked as if what I was standing on was a floating island. As far as I could see, there were only those pink "clouds"._

_I returned to the spot where I had awoken. I began to feel bored and as if I would never get out of this place. Sure it was the most gorgeous sight I had ever seen in my life, but I could only look at the same beautiful flowers and other scenery for so long. As if someone had sensed my "distress", I saw a figure walking my way. It was a mans figure or so it seemed to be. I gasped when his image finally started to become more clear. It was him, well, what I thought was him. " I am dead," I softly choked out. As he came closer, I realized that it wasn't him. He looked so much like him, I wasn't surprised that I had confused the two. He continued to walk closer and closer, so I took a few steps back. And then he started to speak to me..._

_**Quietly awakening**_

_**I always always wish **_

_**that these fleeting thought would reach you**_

_**unable to move across **_

_**"just a little more" distance**_

_**The way I see before me is always blocked**_

_**Everytime, the days that I want to see you**_

_**but can't, pile up**_

_**My strong heartbeat turns to heartbreak.**_

_**If there is such thing as "eternity"**_

_**I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.**_

_**Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy**_

_**I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.**_

_**I think of you and that alone is enough**_

_**to make the tears start to flow now.**_

_**I've known all too well about**_

_**pretending to be strong**_

_**but since then, my doubts have vanished**_

_**There are definitely things that I want to show you**_

_**And so many word that I want to hear**_

_**I want to see all sides of you**_

_**when you laugh and cry**_

_**So I'll stop waiting and sieze my "chance"**_

_**I think of you and I feel**_

_**like that alone is enough**_

_**to make my heart stronger.**_

_**I think of you and that alone is enough**_

_**to make the tears start to flow now. **_

_**My distant voice can't reach you now**_

_**but so that someday it definitely will -**_

_**Believe**_

_**- My Will by Dream**_


End file.
